User talk:GameGear360/Archive1
|} |- | |- | ? ? |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact my talk page if you have questions. GameGear360 |} |} RE: Use of Pages Thanks for the offer, your Wikia does seem to have more articles on blasters that we do not have. Also, I've always wondered. Why do you work on that Wikia instead of this one? I'm not trying to be snotty or anything, I'm just curious. JetCell 20:38, December 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Quit! I didn't quit I was just out for the week for work reasons. How can you assume such a thing? I was just starting to make new pages man. --LegoGuy87 21:25, January 31, 2011 (UTC)LegoGuy87 RE: Logo On the bottom left/right of any page, you'll see something that says My Tools. Hover your mouse over it and a window should pop up. In that window, there should be a link that says "Theme Designer" or something to that extent. Click on that and you can edit the appearance of the wiki. JetCell 02:29, February 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Uhhh... I don't work on any wikis aside from this one, so it's not really a concern of mine. But I don't think it's really that big of a deal. Just delete them if they are doubles of an existing page or add onto them if they're good pages to keep. JetCell 20:48, February 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Nerf Dart Giveaway Oh that's pretty cool. I haven't purchased a blaster in a bit, but a friend of mine bought an Alpha Trooper last Friday, so I'll send her this link. Thanks for the heads up. JetCell 22:40, February 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Phoenix LTX Oh wow. It really is a Nerf product. That's funny, because I actually still have my old blasters from this laying around the house somewhere... Yeah I'll restore the page. Thanks for bringing this to my attention. JetCell 17:25, March 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: 500 page Yeah, I have been meaning to make pages for some of the other Nerf products, like that and a few Super Soakers that don't have pages yet. As for linking between wikis on pages and whatnot, I don't really see much point. Thanks for the kind words. JetCell 01:47, June 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: 500 Uh, thanks I guess. To be honest I really don't care about page count. The rating is cool and all, but eh. Page count doesn't really appeal to me. JetCell 18:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Your wiki Okay, I REALLY have to bite now. What's with the competition between this wiki and... I have no idea what your wiki is called, there's like two names for it. I don't get why you don't want to combine forces for the Nerf Wiki. Also, something I don't get about your wiki. If it's the "Nerf Blaster Wiki", why are there pages for Xploders, Max Force, and, for the love of God, Lazer Tag? I can understand having pages for other brand dart blasters, but Lazer Tag has nothing to do with Nerf blasters, aside from the fact that LTTO was merged with Nerf to sell the Phoenix LTX kit. With Xploders and Max Force, those things don't even shoot darts. They have nothing to do with Nerf blasters. And good God why did you add like a hundred pages just for refill packs? That's beyond pointless and just really shows that you'd rather have page count over wiki quality. Sorry if I'm coming across as rude, but it's completely true. Feel free to get angry and block me or something, but seriously, this is starting to just get out of hand. JetCell 19:44, July 12, 2011 (UTC) --Dylan81nerfer 05:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC) spam Hey, I saw on Jets talk page that you said i "spammed your wiki". If i edited, and you thought of it as spam, I'm sorry. When CheetahCurtis made those pages, I just deleted the info. I'm sorry that you think that. I was just trying to help. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 06:45, August 12, 2011 (UTC) RE Oh, I think I put that before you became Bureacrat. Sorry about that. Anyways, things have been good. JetCell has kept the wiki real nice, and we got some new editors. I'm starting high school soon, so thats cool. How about you? I see your Wiki is really good. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 23:09, August 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Super Soakers Hi, Thank you for the congrats. Super Soakers do not have a reviewing template yet. I haven't gotten around to making one just yet. It was something I was going to work on when I finished implementing the Nerf blaster reviews (which I haven't). I'm still not sure how I'm going to lay out Super Soaker reviews too. I'm not much of a Super Soaker person, so I don't have a whole lot of experience with them. I have general knowledge, but no hands on experience. I noticed you removed the rate of fire rating, which does make sense. I'm wondering if there's another rating that could take its place, to keep with the idea that the final score is out of five. JetCell Talk • ] 17:41, April 9, 2012 (UTC) NerfHaven I saw our message on Nerf Haven! I never thought you would from the wiki! I like your mod tutorials a lot, and I hope to use them for regerence on future mods!Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 12:38, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:In need of help * Hey, I'm more than happy to help, but I don't do chat, sorry :S I can get the code ready for you, but you'll have to put it the code in (as you need to be an admin to edit the Mediawiki namespace). Just let me know how you want things set up, and I'll do what I can (it may take me some time to get around to it though, I'm not sure how active I'll be able to be in the next 24 hours) NightblazeSaber 06:57, June 10, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, would we be able to create a similar "portal system", with the categories "Nerf", "Super Soaker", "Off-Brand", "Modification" and "Answers"? We would want Answers to be an answer wiki, so if that doesn't work that's okay. It's mainly the other four that we're focused on. Would we be able to implement that? JetCell is admin here, so she would have to do most of the tweaking we can't do, but thanks for the help! This is going to make this wiki amazing! GG370 07:02, June 10, 2012 (UTC) * Would you be able to copy User:NightblazeSaber/wikia.css to and then go to a page like Super Soaker:a (it's ok if it's a redlink) and let me know if it's on the right track as to what you want? (basically I just changed the orange to blue). Sorry but I'm going to have to go inactive now so I won't be able to do much else for a while, but if you want, you could probably do a lot of it fairly easily. Basically what you need to do is: ** Copy the code and paste it after the existing code, and in the pasted bit, change all the Super_Soaker bits to Off-Brand, then Modification and Answers ** Change the colours to whatever you want for each space :Or you could wait, but it may be up to 24 hours before I can get back to you, sorry :S NightblazeSaber 08:11, June 10, 2012 (UTC) * Hey, just came over to help out with the CSS... but then I realised there isn't really anything I can do :D As far as I can see, the wiki just needs to come up with the separate colour schemes, and you can probably plug the colours into the code just as easily as I can. But I'm still happy to help out, let me know if there is anything I can do to help with getting this up and running :) NightblazeSaber 06:12, June 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Pics If you have permission from the original photographer, then yes. Some of the images on the Nerf Blaster Wiki aren't exactly allowed to be there, mainly the ones from Orange's Nerf Page. But if you wish to upload the others ones, that's fine by me. Also, I went ahead and started working with the new infoboxes. You can see examples of it on these templates: Template:Infobox Nerf blaster, Template:Infobox Super Soaker, and Template:Infobox Nerf accessory. I tried to put in a system like Brickipedia has where you can change header just by putting what theme the Lego sets are in, but I couldn't get it to work. Instead, I just did it by plugging in the hex code for the separate templates. Jet Talk • ] 00:37, June 11, 2012 (UTC) : Sure thing. As you can see I've started doing that myself. A helping hand would be great and would speed up the process. Jet Talk • ] 21:26, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :: At the bottom right of the editing screen there's a section for templates. There should be a link that says "Add other templates". Click that and in the search box type the name of the template you want to use; in this case, you'll want to search for "Infobox Nerf blaster". When that comes up, click on it and a screen will pop up for you to start putting in information. :: For the name, it should automatically put it in the infobox for you. If the name in the preview screen isn't correct, you can manually plug the name in yourself. If something needs to be labeled as "?", you can leave that space blank (or delete that part in the Source view if you use Source view). :: I can always come back in and fix anything that doesn't work, it's not a big deal. Jet Talk • ] 21:33, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Reply I'd love to answer your questions, but I just don't have the time. I did leave a link to a wiki in JetCell's page that should answer most of your questions. If you still have any, I'll be back in a few hours to answer them. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 16:27, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :http://officialtag.wikia.com/wiki/TaG_Wiki Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I will be gone for three days starting Tuesday, so if there's any questions then, I will be unable to answer them. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 21:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :::To answer the previous question, 14 Wikis are already in it. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 01:21, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Apologies if this is taken as spam, but I just wanted to check if the message got through. If it did and you just don't want to join, just say so, and I'll leave you alone.Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 05:11, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::It's more of a collaboration, you'd still be independent. But I'll respect your opinion and contact JetCell about it. Thanks for your time, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 12:32, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Firestrike (original version) knockoff On the subject of knockoffs we were talking about earlier. I was at a thrift store today (where I actually pick up most of my Nerf guns) and came across something that at first glance I thought was an original Firestrike. After getting a closer look I realized that it was some oddball Chinese knockoff. Not only did it appear to have a non-functional light, but the barrel was modified to take what were possibly the old-school rubber suction cup style darts. When I get a chance to download the pics from my phone, I'll post them. There was also a Night Finder there, but I didn't buy it because I already have 3. Maybe I should have bought both and reshelled the Night Finder's internals in the knockoff's case. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 01:57, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :It's actually a knock-off of the first generation 2003 Nite Finder and not a Firestrike, but nice find. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 21:25, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Discontinued blasters Some of the ones you mentioned I have no idea about. The Secret Strike AS-1 I've seen at a local chain of salvage stores (basically, where products go that are either returned to a store opened or remaining stock after they go on clearance). Those were new in the package (along with lots of 12 packs of various darts). I've seen Recons, Raiders and various Dart Tag blasters there as well (of course, we've already discussed the Dart Tag stuff at length). I just picked up a Quick 16 there the other day for $11 or so to repaint for my wife (she wants a pink and purple blaster for playing Dart Tag with our boys), and got a couple of Dart Tag jerseys as well for about $5 each. All of these items were new in unopened packages. Most of my local Walmart stores still haven't started doing an aisle reset for the Elite stuff yet, but they have recently put a BUNCH of their dart packs on markdown, but not quite "clearance" prices yet. Now, I don't generally see the Vulcan at ANY Walmart or Target stores nearby (other than a few at Toys R' Us occasionally), but one guy at a huge flea market near me a while back had maybe 20 of them new in the box, asking typical scalper prices on them ($60+ I think). I've not seen a Firefly in a store in AGES (other than maybe one or two that looked like they had been sitting around for a while at TRU), so I thought that was long since discontinued. It's hard as hell to even find the dart refills for them (although I did manage to get a few at that salvage store for $2 per 12 pack). As for the Big Bad Bow, it can usually be found at stores near me, but in the Avengers packaging. Oddly, when I was at TRU recently, I actually saw a couple of Unity Power Systems on clearance (but still rather high)! That leads me to belive that the TRU I visit keeps some old stock around for a WHILE in the back before putting it out. On the subject of discontinued stuff though, I find it odd that the Whiteout, Clear, and Gear Up series aren't marked that way here. They simply aren't available at ANY store that I can find. I think it is LONG past time to consider them discontinued. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 04:39, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Firefly REV-8 Was just looking on the TRU web site clearance section and saw that they have the Firefly there for $9.99 now: http://www.toysrus.com/product/index.jsp?productId=12422923 That probably answers that question. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 04:36, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, the Firefly WAS on clearance for $9.99, now it is back to normal. That was weird, it was only like that for a day or so. Must have just been an error on the site that someone caught and fixed. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 13:31, August 13, 2012 (UTC) re: Firefly Yeah, I know TRU has sales on stuff from time to time, but those don't usually show up in the clearance section of the site. The Firefly was actually listed as clearance (for a day or so). Maybe they were supposed to be on sale and someone goofed and put them in the clearance section. Dang, I wish I had ordered on that day, would be nice to have two. Maybe I'll get lucky and find another at the thrift store soon (especially if I can find a blue one). By the way, who's the cute chick in your profile pic? You are listed as a male, so I didn't figure it is you. LOL Actress Oh, OK, I thought she looked a little familiar. As for a Firefly, if I happen to see another one at a thrift store really cheap some time, I'll pick one up for you. When I've seen them there, they've usually been between $3-5 or so (used, of course). I'll even throw in a few glow darts for it. You're in Canada, right? Shipping from the US shouldn't be too expensive for it. Between whatever I pay for it and the shipping, you should still come out WAY cheaper than buying it from TRU. RE: Super Soaker articles Yeah, go ahead. And yes, if you could move articles that already exist, that'd be great. 'Jet' Talk • ] 17:37, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Super Soaker edits Your edits to the Super Soaker articles are leaving broken links all over the place! Any link that points to the old name needs to be edited to point to the renamed article. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 13:12, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey Thanks Gage! Everything is going well for me at home, except that I entered middle school(Secondary School as it is called in my country)so I have A LOT of work to do. Sorry for being so inactive though. Anyway, I've been building my knowledge about Halo so far. But anyway, I'm doing great. Thanks for asking! NStrikeAgent335 (talk) 09:32, August 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: New header Looks great, I'm for this new header. Should we still include links to the review and gallery in the article, or should we simply have this header? 'Jet' Talk • ] 17:49, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :I actually don't think we need to really do that. Orange is more or less the universal color for the site. :By the way, it looks like there's a box under the links in the template. Are the links supposed to be in that box or is that a separator of sorts? :I can add these in no problem. 'Jet' Talk • ] 18:24, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Year pages For the year pages that list what was released each year, should we split them for the other portals on the site? This means that there'd be articles called 2009, Off-brand:2009, and Super Soaker:2009. While this looks a bit... silly... it'd help to categorize things by brand/company. Another solution would be to have it all be on one article, but to separate products into different lists/tables. What do you think is the best solution for this? 'Jet' Talk • ] 02:27, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Super Soaker links Would you PLEASE go and fix all of the links that you screwed up when you stupidly renamed all of the Super Soaker pages? Do the damned thing right or don't do it at all. Don't just leave shit half done!!!! Bluedragon1971 (talk) 17:40, September 20, 2012 (UTC) While it may seem harsh, I've already spoken to him a MONTH ago (scroll up) about this, and he told me he'd fix it all then. He never did. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 17:55, September 20, 2012 (UTC) My collection Thanks. Yeah, most of those I got at thrift stores and flea markets. Most of the Super Soakers were bought at a salvage store for 50-90% off. I actually have a couple of other blasters (mostly repeats that I'm doing custom work on), but I didn't bother putting them in the pictures. : Bluedragon1971 (talk) 20:22, September 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Years + Super Soaker That's totally fine. I've already done so with the Nerf Super Soakers, so that's a little less work. It'd be great if, as you're editing the year articles, that the actual articles for the Super Soakers are added. If that's too much work though, then it's no problem. 'Jet' Talk • ] 17:41, September 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: New Longshot I... what? That's not new at all. 'Jet' Talk • ] 00:24, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Capacity on blasters If you are going to be changing the stock capacity numbers for blasters to the absolute maximum that can possibly fit, then you are going to have to change it on a LOT of blasters. The Raider, for example, can actually hold about 38 darts in the 35-dart drum, the Alpha Trooper can hold about 20 in its 18-dart drum. Pretty much every clip system blaster can hold an extra dart or two in their clip if you squeeze them in. I think that we should only list the specs that Nerf lists for the "stock capacity" and put any additional info on how to load more ammo in the trivia section as we have already been doing. By the way, where is the Diatron being listed as holding 10 discs anyway? I've only seen the UK Amazon ad that lists it as coming with 8, but nothing about its max capacity. edit: nevermind, I see on the description where it says it holds ten, but that could easily be a typo considering that it is pre-release info (and other parts of that description are horribly written). Bluedragon1971 (talk) 01:29, November 29, 2012 (UTC) wiki merge : I apologize for butting in on this, but I'd like to make a clear point here. The point of two sites merging is to cut out the middle man and have one site instead of two split sites. For a "site merge" to result in three separate sites would be completely missing the point of a site merge. We have made the decision to merge the two sites and we will not be creating two separate sites for the sole purpose of something like this. 'Jet' Talk • ] 02:22, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :: Per above, not to mention, your initial idea was actually to put all series before N-Strike and off-brand onto a new wiki, and make NBW the Super Soaker wiki, which was redundant because we both covered Super Soakers (although rather loosely at the time). That would have made three wikis if that worked, plus the abandoned Dart Blaster Wiki, and your own encyclopedia wiki, making a grand total of five if this worked out. I'm sorry, but I have barely enough time to monitor one wiki, not 3+ at the same time. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']]'ge' N-Strike Darts The article on Foam From Above about the Elite launch party mentioned that Hasbro told them that Elites were the darts that were going replace other dart types. I'm not sure about stores where you are, but in pretty much any major store (Walmart, Target, etc.) I go in lately, you see almost nothing but Elite darts, other than maybe a few packs of whistlers or micro darts still on a peg or on the clearance shelves, which are just the ones that were already in the stockroom before Elites were released. I go to salvage stores a lot (where unsold clearance items go after they leave the retail stores) and am constantly finding packs of streamlines, whistlers, micro darts, and dart tag darts there (along with Recons, Raiders, and several other older N-Strike blasters). That pretty much confirms to me that production of older darts has stopped and that Elite darts are the only ones being produced now. I think part of the issue around here is different people's idea of what the word "discontinued" actually means. In my mind, that means that production of an item has ceased, and isn't planned to be restarted. It has nothing to do with stock remaining in retail stores, because some stores (especially large retail chains) have months worth of product in their supply chains. Someone posted here the other day that Whiteout series blasters are still available in a chain in Australia, despite the fact that Nerf has confirmed for us (through Nerfmaster8) that the only colored series still in production is the Sonic series. They just still have a bunch of old stock remaining that hasn't been sold yet. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 12:58, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Gun Creator Wiki I have just started a nerf gun creator wiki and would like you to help out. Nerfer900 (talk) 22:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Possible Red Jolt? That looks like the original Jolt to me. Like Bluedragon said in response, it's a doctored image. It's definitely good that you're keeping your eyes open for new things, though. 'Jet' Talk • ] 23:41, January 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Imperial or Metric for Capacity? I was actually thinking about this a few days ago. When we roll over review to their own articles, I think having firing distances, water blaster capacities, and other measurements should have both imperial and metric results. We should also do the same for articles with length measurements and weights for products. 'Jet' Talk • ] 23:00, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :I'm going to go through and fix sizes and whatnot in the infobox. Fixing all the reviews will come later, since going through and fixing all of them will take a while to do so. 'Jet' Talk • ] 23:23, January 21, 2013 (UTC) i fixed the reason why u deleted it i made a mistake but i fixed it you were worryed about the source i gave it to u,i am just waiting for others to catch on to make the article bigger so there's no reason to delete it Pictures Lol, why do you have such a fetish for triggers? XD. PS: Do you like superMAXX? "Unneeded Edits" Well okay, I didn't understand "spiritual successor" and I didn't think it was necessary to post images of nerf blaster comparisons with offbrands. But why on earth did you delete my Motorized Disk Launcher picture? It was the most helpful thing, and since I still have it on my computer, I could post it back.................... REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 13:05, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I didn't notice the Motorized disk launcher was from Orange's nerf page; I got it off Google. I have read those reviewing guidelines before, and I know what to do. The question is, why did you suddenly just delete all your messages from my tALKPAGE? REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 13:13, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Brickipedia Hey GG360, Brickipedia is moving! Would you like to come along with us :)? (and maybe help with the French version when it does?) Ajraddatz (Talk) 16:45, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Nerfipedia Founder You created Nerf Blaster Wiki? That is 'so 'cool! Thing is now NStrikeAgent335 is the most active (maybe apart from me). I see some people are neglecting it and saying these to both you and me. Now Nerfipedia is '''so '''close to 1000 articles, so really, not that bad, as well as my rollback promotion. Ninja of Nerf (talk) 17:14, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Can you please tell jetcell i have not done anything wrong on her page. 11:34, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I see you also like brickipedia.. are you going to stay around or leave like the others RE:Hey Yeah, everything is going well for me back in Singapore. I'm doing well in life. Thing is, I'm miss you, my buddy! But I will probably stick to Nerfipedia. Do drop me a line on my to do list if you do need help. Thanks, and stay cool. [[User:NStrikeAgent335|''NSA335]][[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 08:25, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Oops, he's done it again! (NERFNINJA666) Read the last few 'The new nerf line Zombiestrike' comments. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 16:57, August 12, 2013 (UTC)